<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rey For Everday by GwenPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867341">Rey For Everday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenPen/pseuds/GwenPen'>GwenPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Awkward Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hence the title, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Mostly fluff though, Rey's name is rachel but she hates it, Slow Burn, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars), finn and poe are in love but they cant be together, i wrote this while watching pride and prejudice on repeat, leia really wants ben to get married, might be slow to update but i hope not, pride and prejudice au, there will be hair braiding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenPen/pseuds/GwenPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is the only one of her sisters with any sense, if you ask her. How much can a man really do for you when you have a good book and a place beneath a tree to read it? She has no interest in the newest bachelor in town, Mr. Hux, and no one could make her do anything about him but hope he's kind to her boy-crazy sisters. In fact, she has no interest in any man, she's decided, especially rude, stuck-up ones like Mr. Ben Solo. At this point, Rey is convinced she won't marry at all.</p><p>AKA the Pride and Prejudice AU no asked for because it's being taken off netflix at the end of the month and I'm going to die</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note about some things that may be confusing:<br/>Rey's name is Rachel but she fucking hates it, this will be used later<br/>Chewie's name is Charles.<br/>Maz and Chewie basically adopted Rose, Rey, Kaydel, and Bazine. (And that's the age order) and we're gonna for the most part ignore any discrimination because of this<br/>The Kanata's live in Takodana, Hux lives in Coruscant, Ben lives in Naboo.<br/>We're just gonna pretend racism doesn't exist so<br/>I do not know much about this time period so if anything is screw up, im sorry pls forgive me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose in roasted, golden waves of light. It touched upon the night-chilled grass and the snoozing livestock. The trees and flowers shivered and began to reach upward towards the beloved weight of the warmth upon them. The frosted panes of the Kanata household shone under the sparkling light, and in the bedrooms full of the Kanata family, all who had once slept soundly inside began to stretch and hum, shifting in their wool sheets until they all rose to breakfast and begin another day full of laughter. This band of misfits, all brought from broken homes or the streets, were bonded forever by the sweet love they all shared. </p><p>The Kanata home was the picture of a middle-class home in the bright year of 1813. Although some windows may not close all the way, and some pieces of furniture may have ripped and frayed fabric, it was a heavenly home to all who lived there. The three-story brick home was accompanied by a small stable and barn, and a huge field beside a lake. The land was blessed fertile, and the home was not only surrounded by trees, but some flowering ivy had also spread onto the outside walls of the house, and it grew quite well, clinging to the rosy tone brick. The livestock that lived on the land were all healthy and fat, more than could be said for some of the Kanata’s more unfortunate neighbors. Overall, any person of middle-class or lower would feel blessed to live on this estate.    </p><p>The home itself had three bedrooms, a dining room, a study, a kitchen, and a sitting room. There was also the attic, but the boards above were a bit weak, so it was often left empty. The mistress of the home loved lively warm colors, and though most of the furniture had been bought in the beginning years of her marriage, most everything was still in good repair and style, meaning there was no need for any replacements. The only truly dark room in the house was the master’s study, which was lined with dark bookshelves and items he had collected throughout his life. The entire house besides that room had a very lovely bright disposition, especially on fresh spring mornings. </p><p>In the upstairs bedroom, on the rightmost side, Rey was awakened by the gentle nudging of her sister. She opened her eyes to find the familiar, dark eyes of Rose staring into her own. This was how most mornings started for her, with Rose pushing her and pulling the wool sheets off the bed until Rey was much too uncomfortable to return to her dreams. Sometimes she would whine and paw at Rose, telling her of the magic she had seen in her sleeping hours, but as interested as Rose may be, she never let Rey fall back asleep. Sometimes, Rose said that Rey could sleep through the end of the world if she really tried, and that she tossed and turned in her sleep like she was being tortured. </p><p>And so another dawn came, and Rey was particularly hard to awaken, due to her lack of sleep the night before. She tried to roll away, but Rose held her fast, their gazes locked together. The longer Rey kept her sleepy eyes in the gaze of her sisters, the more she could not hold back a giggle, and thus they began the morning with a laughing fest. Rey fell back upon the warm sheets and laughed until she had tears rolling down her pink cheeks. The sweet bond between her and Rose had formed when they were children and only grew as they did. Rey had always felt a special pull between her and Rose. Although she and her sister were not related by blood, none of the Kanata daughters were, to be honest, she had felt that Rose was actually related to her in some way, otherwise, they would never have gotten along so well. They met when they were quite young when Rey was fresh from the streets of Jakku, and they were almost inseparable from then on. They spent all day together, laughing and chatting about people in town, and bonding over the hard lives they had left behind. Although they may not live the most glamorous lives and had not a penny of inheritance, when she was with Rose, Rey was truly happy. </p><p>Rose was sweet and gentle, beautiful inside and out, an absolute angel to all. Sometimes Rey wished that she was more like her, with some kind of charming disposition. Maz often told Rose that she was the most beautiful girl in the county, and Rey had to agree. Perhaps it had at some time made her jealous to know that her sister was twice as beautiful as she could ever be, as Rey felt she herself was quite plain, but it did not make her feel that way anymore. When they were young, Rey would stare at her older sister and pray that someday she would look like her. Rose’s hair was shiny and black, straight and never knotted, while Rey’s was a tangled brown mass of waves. Rose had fair, pale skin without a blemish on it, and Rey was coated from head to toe in freckles. Rey had the figure of a skeleton, as the young schoolboys always used to tell her, but Rose had developed a fuller figure with the natural curves a corset imitates.  Rey sometimes felt she was nothing like her sister, she was headstrong, prone to negative thoughts. She was always practicing her sharp tongue, something that got her in trouble more often than not. Rose said that she was just shaping her own destiny, but Rey doubted that. Regardless of their differences, the two sisters were thick as thieves, and nothing in the world could separate them. </p><p>As they lay on the bed, calming down their roaring laughter, Rey could hear the laughter of the other two Kanata girls below them, wise Kaydel and vain little Bazine were probably chattering about the boys they had met in town the day before. Obviously, they were already up and dressed. Rey could practically picture them, their arms linked together as they danced around the home. The sound of her sisters, along with the chatting and miscellaneous sounds of cooking from the kitchen as the staff made breakfast for the family, would have made one think that the two girls in the upstairs bedroom must have slept in, and only woke to the sounds of life breathing throughout the home. However, it was not so. All in the home rose with the sun, Rose especially, meaning she dragged her bedmate along with her. Perhaps if they had not stayed up so late reading to one another, they would be up first, as usual. </p><p>Rose and Rey dressed quickly, throwing on their underskirts and dresses without much care. As Rose braided Rey’s hair, which Rey herself was completely useless at, she listened to Rey tell her every detail of the book she had bought yesterday when the sisters walked to town. Kaydel and Bazine often walked to town to learn the newest gossip from their school friends, and yesterday Rey had joined them. She had picked up a book while they were there, one recommended to her by her dear friend, Jannah. So far she was enjoying it very much, and she was hoping to convince Rose to read it. Rose wasn’t much of a reader, she had always preferred embroidery (which Rey was totally useless at), but Rey felt this specific book would suit her very well. After her hair was done and she got a reluctant promise from Rose, the two sisters headed down the pine stairs to join their family for breakfast. </p><p>As soon as Rey stepped onto the ground floor, she could smell the savory smell of bacon, and her mouth filled with saliva. Although she had spent many years with the Kanatas, Rey could never stop herself from basking in the absolute glory of food. The table in the dining room was already set, and their family seated. As Rey and Rose entered the doorway, their adoptive mother, Maz, looked up at them and smiled.</p><p>“There you are, ladies. I was just about to send Kaydel up after you,” She said, gesturing for them to sit. Rose and Rey sat down in their usual spots at the long, wooden table. </p><p>“Apologies, Mama,” Rey managed, her smile concealed with tight lips, “Rose and I didn’t sleep very well last night.” Beside her, Rose was already reaching forward and putting food on her glass plate. Today there was a raspberry jam on the table, Rose’s favorite, and Rey watched her eyes sparkle as she jabbed a knife into it.</p><p>“Oh really?” Maz replied, her eyes downcast as she buttered a roll. “That doesn’t have anything to do with the laughing I heard only hours before sunrise, right?” Her tone was scolding, but her eyes were only teasing, thank god. Rey did not have the stomach for being lectured so early in the morning.</p><p>Regardless, a flush of blood filled Rey’s cheeks, and she looked down at her hands in her lap. Across the table, Kaydel and Bazine twittered with laughter. They found nothing more amusing than their sisters being in trouble, no matter if it was just a teasing. The elder sisters pointedly ignored them, as usual.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Mother,” Rose managed around a bite of boiled egg, “We got caught up in our book. We went to sleep as soon as we were finished, really.” As she spoke Rey reached out for some food of her own, anything she could get her hands on really. Ever since she was a child, she understood the true luxury of a full belly, and she had absolutely no qualms with any food she could put in her mouth. Her sisters often teased her and called her a pig, but no matter how she ate, she was always the scrawniest of the sisters, which at times they were very jealous of. Rey herself had never liked it, she was too bony, and barely had any excess fat anywhere, nothing like Rose or Bazine, who both had healthy figures and rosy cheeks. </p><p>“Leave them alone, Maz,” Huffed out Chewie, from the head of the table. Charles “Chewie” Kanata was a huge, quiet man, who spoke mostly in a series of grunts and grumbles, except to those he was closest to. He spoke often to his wife, as well as to Rey, but most of his day was spent being almost entirely silent, except when his business forced him to speak. As soon as his mouth opened in a family matter, all the women would fall silent. He was almost always right, after all, no matter what Maz said.</p><p>Maz rolled her eyes at her husband and looked to her plate. “Isn’t it a mother’s duty to care for her daughters?” She wondered aloud. </p><p>“Technically, you aren’t our mother, Maz,” Bazine said, her eyes as dark and mischievous as ever. The table went silent as everyone looked over to her. </p><p>Bazine was the youngest and had a certain air about her that she thought she was better than everyone, which she did. She was constantly reminding her family members of their faults as if she had none. She often expressed that her natural beauty gave her the right to, but that was not a good enough reason for any of her family. Her hair was brunette and fell to her mid-back, and her eyes were a brown hazel. Although she wished she could help it, Rey often fretted that Bazine was a prettier version of herself. Bazine’s figure was already fuller, her eyes creamy brown instead of a swampy green like her own. If it was not for her terrible attitude that soured her looks, she might very well be prettier than Rose, who was praised for her beauty throughout town. It was a miracle to Rey that Kaydel liked Bazine at all, although occasionally the two fought like cats and dogs, and had the patience to deal with her. But of course, that was Kaydel, sweet and thoughtful, with a wise tilt to her brow. </p><p>Maz, from across the table, looked down her nose at Bazine. “My dear, it was I who took you into my home, so I suggest that you start to appreciate it. I could always send you back to where I found you.” She nodded her head, and that was the end of it. Maz never started arguments, but she always stopped them. </p><p>Bazine pressed her lips into a thin line and looked down at her toast. Rey’s eyes found Rose’s and they grinned at each other, trying to force back laughter. It wasn’t often that Maz got truly stern with anyone, but it was always a delight. </p><p>The family finished the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, just like every day, Rey dragged Rose out of the house to take a walk with her. The two often took laps around the wide lake near their home, chatting and laughing all the way. Rey had always been fond of walking, and she loved the feeling of the soft burn in her calves, which Rose complained about every time. Sometimes when they had skipped a day or two, the two would hook their arms together and skip along the path, which amused them even more. Occasionally, when Bazine was in a particularly foul mood, they would even be joined by Kaydel, and their chatter would be even louder and livelier than usual. Kaydel was to Rey the genius of the four sisters. She always knew what was best and why, and what the reasoning behind it was. Rey often asked her the advice she couldn’t ask of Rose, who thought always with her heart and not her head. </p><p>When Rey stepped back into the home with Rose behind her, she realized that the house was completely, utterly silent, a very rare occurrence in their home. Rose’s hand grabbed onto Rey’s upper arm, as she was obviously thinking the same thing. They stepped into the house on their tiptoes, trying to walk the hallway as silently as possible. When Rey heard the faint echoing of her sisters’ laughter, she sighed and relaxed. Perhaps the two were just causing mischief in some way, as they often were. Rey peeked around the corner only to find them standing in front of Chewie’s study, their ears against the door, and their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. </p><p>This room was their adoptive father’s happy place, and it was not for the sisters. Chewie spent long hours here, most especially on days that the rest of his family was arguing, and no one besides Maz ever bothered him. Each of the girls had barely even seen the study. If one was invited into the study, it meant that they had done something very grave indeed. The last time Rey had been in the study was several years before when she had slapped a man in town after he took her bonnet. Although it had ended in her favor, the event had been a very big deal when it happened. Most of the time, the girls avoided the study entirely, as it only reminded them of their worst mistakes. Today, however, seemed the exception.  </p><p>Rey’s mouth dropped open and she grabbed Kaydel’s arm. “What are you doing?” She hissed as quietly as possible, “Mother always tells you to stop listening at the door! And we’re supposed to keep away from the study!” Behind her, Rose grabbed Bazine, as if the two of them would drag their nosy younger sisters away from the door. </p><p>However, before they could, Bazine leaned towards them to whisper as loudly as possible, “Hush! There’s no time for that! Maz says that there’s a Mr. Hux, who’s arrived from Coruscant!” </p><p>Immediately that had Rose’s attention, “Mr. Who?” She leaned forward to also listen against the door. </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes at the antics of her sisters. She knew that since she was 19, she was old enough to be concerned with the matter of her marriage, but she really had no interest in any of the men she had ever met. A Mr. Kin had once courted not only her, but also Rose, which had seemed promising for one of them (most likely Rose, since she was far kinder and Rey absolutely hated being with him for too long), but soon after he had met an even younger woman that lived not far from Takodana, and that was the end of it. Rey found that most men were very boring, and she was more stimulated by the company of her sisters and parents that any man could amuse her. Rose always said that one day someone would catch her eye and she would fall in love, but Rey doubted that with her whole soul. That wasn’t very like her at all, honestly. Love was not something Rey had ever thought she would experience before she met Maz, and now, she knew very well that she needed no other kind than what she had. </p><p>Rey’s sisters squealed at something they heard through the door, drawing Rey from her thoughts. </p><p>“5,000 credits a year!” Kaydel giggled, teasingly pushing at Bazine. The two of them were the most boy-crazy of the sisters, Bazine in particular, and they knew all about the boys in town and their salaries. It was no surprise that they were going mad over this Mr. Whoever.</p><p>“And he’s single!” Rose chimed in, her own laughter stifled by her hand, as she was much wiser than the others. </p><p>Rey heard a grumble through the door, Chewie, of course, but it was much too close for her comfort. She took a step back just as the door opened. Chewie stood in the frame, catching Kaydel and Bazine as they practically tumbled over each other with the loss of the door they were leaning on. </p><p>Chewie stared down at the girls for but a moment, and then he was off down the hall, towards the sitting room. Maz called behind him, her voice almost shrill, “Charles! You have to call on him, for the girls!” She lifted her skirts and chased her husband down the hall, practically shoving over her daughters as she went. She was the smallest woman Rey had seen in her entire life, but after a few moments with Maz, the matter of her height was forgotten, for she made up for it with her huge personality. </p><p>As Maz disappeared into the sitting room, Kaydel and Bazine chased after her, followed closely by Rose. Rey heaved out a sigh and then she herself jogged to the sitting room. As soon as she stepped through the doorway, Rey was practically blown away by all the talking in the room. Practically every person was talking, each woman begging Chewie to call upon Mr. Hux so that all the girls might meet him as well. </p><p>Chewie groaned, throwing up his hands. “There is no need!” He cried, silencing everyone. “I already have.” He sat down into his favorite armchair with a huge huff, his hairy chest rising and falling with the weight of what he said.</p><p>For just a moment, no one spoke, and then the room was bursting with delight. Kaydel and Bazine danced around, absolutely thrilled, Rose clasped her hands to her heart and laughed in wonder, and Maz began to scold Chewie for not telling her that he had already called upon Mr. Hux. </p><p>Rey herself, though she had no true interest in this man, couldn’t help but smile at the happiness of her sisters. She sat upon the couch and watched as Kaydel and Bazine already began to plan on how they would woo him, though both of them were a little young to catch his interest. Rose sat down beside her and took Rey’s hands in hers. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, Rey,” She beamed, her eyes sparkling, “But I feel that this is truly going to go in our favor.” </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, but patted Rose’s hand affectionately, “That is what you say every time, dear Rose. But perhaps.” Rose could only beam at her sister, and Rey’s heart swelled at the sight. Nothing boosted a family quite like excitement. </p><p>“Will he be coming to the ball tomorrow, Chewie?” Asked Kaydel, her brown eyes twinkling. </p><p>Chewie looked up at her, his eyes more expressive than any part of him, and murmured, “Yes, I believe so.” </p><p>Once again, the joy in the room practically blew it apart at the seams. The whole family looked forward to the public ball every month, and now with this addition, there would be even more of a reason to look forward to it. Rey couldn’t help but laugh along with her delighted sisters, though she may have no interest in this man. Perhaps he wasn’t too bad, considering how wonderfully happy he had made her family this average afternoon. </p><p>Perhaps at the ball, she would discover that he was a wonderful, kind man. That wouldn’t be too bad. Perhaps. </p><p>Rey couldn't help the excitement brewing in even her own heart at this development. This Mr. Hux was the most exciting thing to happen in quite a while, and as long as he was as nice as everyone hoped, what really could go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: I DON'T THINK JANNAH IS PLAIN I JUST USED THAT FOR STORY PURPOSES</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of the community ball threw the entire Kanata house into chaos. The entire morning, all of the sisters were in an incredible uproar. Even Rey herself felt the need to rush about and prepare the perfect sash, gown, and slippers. It was like this once a month, though perhaps not to the degree of that very day, as each of the sisters felt a special sort of expectation for meeting Mr. Hux that night. Each of the younger girls communicated to Rey they had some sort of fantasy that he would find them amiable and that they might be whisked off into months of a soul-deep romance that was filled with expensive gowns, carriages, and stolen kisses. This was the sort of thing she expected of them, as they were both quite unwise when it came to relationships and what they truly meant. Rose would always blush when Rey asked her about what she thought might happen, and then tell her younger sister she had no expectations at all. This Rey knew not to be true, as she was more in tune to her sister than anyone else, and hadn’t seen her quite so frantic in many years. </p><p>When the Kanata family finally set off in their from their home, Nymeve, to the heart of Takodana for the ball, the younger sisters had planned out the rest of their lives with this Mr. Hux, and Rose had quietly denied to Rey all of her desires to plan this same event for herself, which Rey knew very well was false. Chewie was quite beside himself with annoyment at his children’s antics, as his patience was always lowered on the days which he must venture out in public. While Maz, who favored herself quite the matchmaker, laughed along with her daughters to an extent and forced them to remember themselves. </p><p>As soon as the carriage stopped at the hall in which the ball was to be held, Kaydel and Bazine scrambled to exit the carriage, already giddy with laughter. The rest of the Kanata family exited with more grace, the ladies placing their gloved hands in the coachman’s so that he may assist them to the ground, while Chewie helped himself along. </p><p>The hall was grandly decorated and incredibly packed, as always. Rey caught herself staring at the elaborate lights, as she always did. She had been going to these balls for several years, but still, every month Rey was once again astonished by the wonder of the whole evening. Perhaps it was the company or even just the wonder of whirling about the room in one of her nicer gowns. Rey was incredibly fond of dancing. When she was a child, Rey loved to peek in the windows of fine homes to see the elegant people inside dancing the night away. Sometimes she would even mirror them, laughing away as she imagined some gentleman coming outside from seeing her through the window and finding himself madly in love with her and ready to take her away from her life on the streets. That, however, was a great many years ago, and now Rey was resigned to living a spinster's life, as she could imagine no man in the world could satisfy the craving for true love that she felt. </p><p>As Rey stepped into the room, her eyes caught on the bright, twirling bodies, and she found herself marveling at the lovely gowns and suits of the ladies and gentlemen inside. Of course, there wasn’t a single person she didn’t know, as Takodana wasn’t quite large enough to hold more people than she could meet. Rey fancied herself perfectly capable of being social, though she didn’t particularly like it, and she was always praised for her pretty manners and actions. In Takodana, Mr. and Mrs. Kanata were quite well known, thanks to Maz’s motherly nature to all she encountered, so talk of their family was common and always positive. Many in town talked of Rose’s beautiful face, and Rey was always delighted to hear praise of her dear sister, who at that very moment held her arm more tightly than was comfortable.</p><p>Nearly as soon as Rey walked in the door, she was stopped by Miss Jannah Ackie, a close friend of hers. The Ackie family was quite large, with several sons and daughters, Jannah being the oldest. She was quite agreeable to all who met her, though she wasn’t particularly handsome (which Maz pointed out often, much to Rey’s embarrassment) or wise, but she was very well behaved and incredibly supportive. She was a fair amount older than any of the Kanata daughters, as she was 27, closer to her thirties than when she came out in society, which caused everyone to whisper that she was to be a spinster. And yet, Jannah, like Rey, seemingly had no interest in men. Though perhaps this was because they had no interest in her. </p><p>Jannah’s face was glowing with happiness, and as she took Rey’s hand in her own, she said, “Isn’t it a lovely evening, my dear Rachel?” To that, Rey grimaced. Although her full name was technically Rachel, she had never ever been fond of it. The only downside to Jannah, perhaps, was her insisting to call Rey by her full name, no matter how she urged against it. </p><p>“Ah, yes,” Rey answered. “It looks marvelous, Jannah.” </p><p>“Oh yes!” Rose said. She was almost as close to Jannah as Rey was, and had no full name she hated for Jannah to call her. </p><p>Miss Ackie pulled the girls out onto the floor for both of them to wait for partners. This wasn’t ever much trouble for any of the ladies, unless gentlemen were scarce, which they often were. The room was flooded with music, as lively and wonderful as Rey had ever heard, and there was a sort of anticipation in the air that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She knew the occasion, of course, there was no reason for such excitement other than Mr. Hux and his party, it was rumored that he was bringing twelve women and five men along with him, which was also probably the reason for the number of people. The entire town had been waiting for Starkiller, the very large, rich manor on the edge of Takodana to be let for some years now, and the arrival of Mr. Hux had practically made the whole population thrill for some kind of adventure. 5,000 credits a year was a huge amount of money, and hardly any of the people who lived in Takodana had ever met anyone with that kind of wealth. The arrival of Mr. Hux and his party was truly the talk of the town, and unless Rey was imagining it, there were even more ladies than usual at the ball, all of them probably intending to meet Mr. Hux. It was no shock that quite a few of them were sitting without a partner, then. </p><p>Rey, Rose, and Jannah sat just as the next dance began, as they hadn’t joined the crowd fast enough for someone to snatch them up. They began to talk of Mr. Hux, naturally, and it made Rey roll her eyes as hard as she possibly could. </p><p>“I find the whole thing so enchanting,” chattered Rose, her hands clasped to her heart. “I don’t think anything in the world has ever excited me more.” Her eyes were brighter than usual in the flickering candlelight, and it made Rey smile. Every day, it seemed, Rose grew more beautiful. Rey wished herself for dark eyes like Rose, rather than her swamp mix of greens and browns. </p><p>“Please, Rose, you are such a romantic. There is no way that he will marry one from our town, not when he has seen the ladies of Chandrila and Canto Bight. We are no competition to those fine women.” Jannah laughed, batting playfully at Rose’s arm. </p><p>Rey saw her sister deflate. The beauty of those elegant cities, Rose had once dreamed of, which her sister well knew. Rey took Rose’s hand and squeezed it, eyeing Jannah dangerously. “Ah, who's to say that?” She murmured, trying to gently reassure Rose’s hopes. “The women of Takodana are just as good as those ladies!”</p><p>Jannah tilted her head. “Look who's saying that! You are ever our dear pessimist, Rey, what do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I only mean that Canto Bight and Chandrila are but treacherous cities for the silliest, most selfish of people. At least here in Takodana we are wise and have soul, though we may not be as fine.” Rey answered.  </p><p>“Canto Bight is very treacherous indeed,” Rose agreed. She had grown up in Canto Bight, which Rey knew, but she was very quiet about her past to anyone outside of her family. “Only the worst of people live there.” </p><p>Jannah laughed once more, loud and long, but drowned out by the many others in the room. “And what do you know of Canto Bight, ladies? You are too young to know much of anything.” </p><p>Rose and Rey glanced at each other, but made no response. Rey watched as Rose began to fiddle with her blue, silk gloves, and took her hand so that she might stop. She watched as her sister's excitement took the slight step into nervousness. This, she knew would happen, but dreaded nonetheless. </p><p>“Have I told either of you how lovely you are this evening?” Jannah asked, trying to begin their conversation once more, as she was not usually satisfied with silence. </p><p>Rose immediately blushed, as always, “No, thank you. You look well yourself.” </p><p>“Ah, Rose, you are too modest,” Jannah laughed, “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” </p><p>To this, Rose’s face went from a lovely flush to the color of a beet. “No. Miss Jannah, no. That’s not true, not amongst friends.” </p><p>“Rose!” Rey cried, “You are! If every man in the room does not end this night in love with you, then I am no judge of beauty.” </p><p>“Rey,” Rose scolded, “You are a judge of neither beauty nor men.” </p><p>Everyone laughed heartily at this, for half of it was almost true. Rey never found herself fond of men, they all knew, and it wasn’t expected that she knew very much of them because of it. </p><p>“Men are far too easy to judge,” said Rey, “They are incredibly easy to see right through!” </p><p>Rose wrinkled her perfect little nose. “Ah, Rey. Someday, a man will catch your eye, and then you’ll have no choice but to hold your tongue.”</p><p>“That, I very much doubt, dear sister,” Rey answered teasingly. “I fully expect to die the most single spinster to ever live.”</p><p>This made them all laugh even harder, which was only stopped when they realized that the entire room was hushing, and was soon silent. Rey looked up from her friends and found that the entire room was turned toward the open door and the three standing before it. So this was it then. She rose to her feet beside her sister and friend and gazed above the crowd to the new party before them. </p><p>There were only three of them, much to Rey’s surprise. </p><p>There was one woman, who was fairly tall and fair in both hair and skin. She was quite thin, and Rey wondered if this was a new style. Above all, however, she was incredibly beautiful. Her pale, silken hair was partially braided, while the rest fell down her elegantly sloped shoulders. Her gown was high waisted, her gloves to her elbows, and both of a pale silver color that made her stand out even more than she had before Rey had noticed them. The only thing that ruined her was her slightly sour expression as if she had just smelled something foul. </p><p>Beside this woman, in the middle, was a man with short cut, shocking red hair, and fair skin. He had exquisite posture, as if he had a stick tied to his back beneath his suit jacket. His air was one of composure and kindness, and he looked upon the room as if he was very pleased to be there. She at first thought he might be a rude kind of man, and he reminded her somewhat of a shrew, but at second glance she disagreed with the thought that he might be very rude indeed. </p><p>To his right, another man, one who was taller than almost anyone Rey had ever seen. This man was less defined by his posture, for though his figure was lovely, he was slightly slouched, as if he did not want to be seen. His face thoroughly shocked Rey, for it was easily the most handsome she had ever seen. His nose was aquiline and elegant, his eyes dark and wise, his lips full and dark, his cheekbones and jaw were magnificently shaped, as if from marble, and he was also covered in a splattering of very intriguing moles. His hair was dark, curled, and it looked incredibly silken, like the ladies. The tips of pale ears peeked out of the corners, making him seem slightly imperfect, and all the more fascinating. However, he seemed absolutely miserable, and gave off a manner that he would rather be anywhere else.</p><p>Rey was momentarily stunned by this party, but she leaned to her left to speak to Jannah, as she knew he father had called upon Mr. Hux and likely met them all. <br/>Jannah, it seemed, already knew Rey’s intent, and stood on the tips of her toes to tell her of the newcomers. “In the middle is Mr. Hux, and on the left is his widowed sister, Gwendoline Phasma.”</p><p>Rey nodded, her eyes still on the man to the right. “And the other? With the quizzical brow?” </p><p>“That is his very close friend, Mr. Solo,” Jannah replied</p><p>“The poor thing looks miserable,” Rey whispered, “Is he well?” </p><p>Jannah nodded her head. “He may seem such, but he’s quite the opposite. And definitely not poor.” </p><p>Rey’s eyes sparkled as she looked at her friend. “How much?”</p><p>“10,000 credits a year. And he basically owns half of Naboo.” </p><p>“Ah!” Rey barely covered her mouth to conceal her gasp. “The miserable half then.” </p><p>Both Jannah and her sister twittered at this, and then the three of them found their eyes once more drawn to the party, which made their way across the floor, led by Mr. Ackie, Jannah’s father. The entire room was echoing the hardly concealed whispers of the whole town. As the party walked past the Kanata sisters and Miss Ackie, they all bowed low and watched as they continued on. It truly was to be quite a night, with those three as the much-awaited party. Rey’s cheeks were aflame with an excitement she hadn’t at all expected as she watched Mr. Solo cross the room beside his companions. When she looked to Rose, Rey saw that her sister was as pink-cheeked as she. </p><p>When her eyes once more found the newcomers, Rey realized that Mr. Hux was looking quite unabashedly at her sister and she jolted to take action. She leaned over and pinched Rose’s elbow, gesturing her head towards the man. “Smile!” She hissed. “Smile at Mr. Hux!” </p><p>Rose did just that, her dark eyes as dazzling as ever, and Rey was pleased to see the man’s face color. That was just what she liked to see, she thought with a smirk. </p><p>Very soon, Maz rushed up to the ladies and grabbed her eldest daughter’s arm. “Come! We must introduce you all to Mr. Hux!” And thus they were ushered towards the seating area where the party stood. </p><p>Rey’s heart began to beat very hard as she, Rose, and Jannah were all lined up in front of the Hux siblings and Mr. Solo.  Rey could feel the latter’s dark eyes on her face and it made them turn an embarrassing shade of red, which hopefully could be passed off as from the exertion of dancing, though she hadn’t danced all night. </p><p>She curtsied along with the others as Mr. Ackie introduced them. “My eldest daughter, you already know. And this is my friend Mrs. Maz Kanata, and her two daughters, Miss Rose and Miss Rachel Kanata.” </p><p>Mr. Hux bowed deeply to them, “An honor to meet you.” His voice was average but pleasing, nothing special to Rey. </p><p>“May I introduce, Mr. Armitage Hux of Coruscant, Mrs. Gwendolin Phasma, and Mr. Benjamin Solo, of Naboo.” Mr. Ackie continued. </p><p>Maz looked up at the party with a huge smile on her face. “We are very glad to meet you! I have two more daughters, but they’re already dancing.”</p><p>Rey was glad not to see her mother being too informal, as Maz often stated that she believed no person to be above another, and she would never treat anyone as such. This was sometimes very wonderful of her, but most often it was rude and made Rey worry she would someday ruin them all. But, that was doubtful indeed. </p><p> </p><p>The night passed in a rush, truly. Rey watched as Mr. Hux began to work his way around the room, dancing with many of the young ladies in attendance, including Rose, unsurprisingly. Although Rey herself hadn’t danced once, she was very pleased to see Mr. Hux and Rose interact. They danced together for two sets, more than he danced with any <br/>other, and Rey found his eyes were often watching her in wonder. </p><p>She watched them from the seats, and found herself grinning with pride at her sister’s beauty and its success in finding her a gentleman to dance with. As the dance paused for just a moment, the crowd moved like a snake, and suddenly Rey found that none other than Mr. Solo was standing beside her. </p><p>When he had first shown his face in the hall, Mr. Solo was decidedly much handsomer than Hux to much of the crowd, and his higher salary made him all the more attractive. But soon everyone realized that he was not what a man ought to be. He was silent to the point it was impolite and passive-aggressive when he did speak. He was very beautiful, but he was also prideful and did not dance at all. His behavior soon turned the favor away from him, and all attention was on Mr. Hux as if it had never left.</p><p>Rey had not found herself alone with Solo even once, and was a little scared that she now was. Indeed, he was closer to her than he ever had been before, and her throat felt choked with pressure at the closeness. They sat beside each other, shoulder’s nearly brushing, and the silence grew more and more awkward every second. Rey glanced to her side and found that his remarkable profile was towards her, his eyes watching those who were dancing, his brow bored. </p><p>Rey cleared her throat, and his head inclined towards her, his eyes meeting hers. Rey was once more paralyzed at their closeness, and his eyes meeting hers made her stomach flutter. As dark and lovely as they had looked from far away, she could now see that they were flecked with amber and they shone like stars in the candlelight. </p><p>“Ah, do you like to dance, Mr. Solo?” She managed around her suddenly dry throat. </p><p>“Dancing?” He asked, and just from the one word she felt herself shudder. His voice was rich and deep, it made her feel warmer than even the room full of people was. “No. Not if I can help it.” </p><p>Oh. That definitely was not what she had expected. Perhaps she was hoping he might ask her to dance, even. Anything but that. “Ah, I see.” She murmured, her eyes dropping from his intense gaze. </p><p>At once, his attention was gone from her, and Rey quivered at the awkwardness of the situation. She stood and crossed the room as the dance broke, searching desperately for Jannah. However, she was stopped by Rose, who was speaking to Mr. Hux</p><p>“Oh, Rey! Come speak to Mr. Hux.” Her sister took Rey’s hand and pulled her into the conversation. </p><p>Mr. Hux bowed his head. “Hello again, Miss Rachel.”</p><p>Rey forced herself not to pull a face at her full name. “No, please. I beg you, call me Rey. No one calls me Rachel.” </p><p>Mr. Hux looked a bit flustered. “Oh. My apologies, then. I’ve been calling you that all night.” He joked. </p><p>Rey laughed lightly and shook her head. “Please, don’t feel sorry. I just feel it is a bit too formal for myself. I’m glad to simply be called Rey.” </p><p>“She has never been called Rachel,” Rose laughed, “Not even when she was a child.” </p><p>“Ah, I see,” remarked the gentleman. “So it is just a matter of what makes you comfortable, then, Miss Rey.” </p><p>“Yes. That is it indeed.” Rey said with a smile. She quite liked Mr. Hux, more than she had originally thought she would. He was incredibly kind and polite, his manners coming very easily, and he was very sweet to her Rose. She looked upon them with a smile. They were a lovely couple, and she hoped that this fondness Hux had for Rose would grow to become more than just a passing fancy. Rose certainly already seemed head over heels for him. </p><p>As Rey had watched the two, the next dance began to resume, and Hux took Rose’s gloved hand so that they might dance again. She stepped away from them, content to find Jannah, who she knew wasn’t dancing. She trailed through the crowd until she saw her friend’s dusty pink gown. Jannah saw her coming and reached to take Rey’s hands. </p><p>“Ah, I didn’t know you were coming to see me! What’s wrong?” Jannah hummed, pulling Rey into her arms. They twirled for just a moment like that, Jannah’s question completely unheard until it was repeated. </p><p>“Nothing,” Rey replied. </p><p>Jannah rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush. Let’s go find somewhere to sit.” Rey’s friend took her hand and led her towards the back of the hall. Few knew of this area, but those who did went to it when they needed a safe haven during these community balls. Rey and Jannah used to play here, when they were children, they would duck between the beams and dance just the two of them. As it was, this area of the hall was dark and usually quiet. As they rounded the corner into the room, Rey saw there were a few couples in there, but all of which were speaking in much too hushed and intimate of tones to pay much attention to the ladies who had just entered. </p><p>Jannah led the way to their favorite place, an area hidden from the door in a small alcove. This spot was always quite cool from a natural gapping in the wood, and it was a relief to sit there when the main hall got especially warm. </p><p>The two sat there for quite a while, until they were interrupted not by the end of the ball, but by two voices which suddenly filled the room. These voices Rey recognized as Mr. Hux and Mr. Solo. She hushed Jannah and then peeked around the beam to watch them, hoping they might speak of Rose. </p><p>“...Ben, you truly should join us. I know you like it, though you never admit it.” Said Mr. Hux. </p><p>“Please, Armitage. You know that I only dance in comfortable company, and therefore I will not be dancing this evening.” Responded Mr. Solo in a decidedly cold voice. My my, maybe he was rude, if he acted like this even to his friends. </p><p>“The company is wonderful, whatever do you mean?” cried Hux, “I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life! Why I have the most lovely dance partner. Miss Kanata is a wonderful dancer, and very handsome.” Ah, that was what Rey liked to hear. She nodded, happy to hear praise of her sister no matter who it came from. </p><p>“Truly, you might be dancing with one of the only beautiful women in the room. Though she smiles too much for my taste.” came the response. This chilled Rey to the bone. How could any man not think Rose the most beautiful creature ever to live? This was truly appalling to her. </p><p>“She is lovely indeed,” Hux sighed, “But her sister, Miss Rey is remarkably lovely as well.” Rey’s heart seized in honor at being called lovely. She hardly ever got to hear compliments toward herself, and it filled her with pride. </p><p>Mr. Solo only scoffed. “Hardly. She is not nearly handsome enough to tempt me.” There was a slight pause. “You’d better go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You’ll have no fun with me, Armitage.” Rey felt Jannah’s hand grab her own.</p><p>“Perhaps not. But you must come with me into the hall, and not sulk in here by yourself.”</p><p>“Ah, very well. Whatever you please.” Solo sighed in response. Rey listened carefully to the soft tapping of their shoes grow fainter as they left. </p><p>Rey sunk in her seat, shocked at what she had heard. Indeed, Mr. Solo was the most disagreeable man she had ever met in her life, there was no mistaking that. Who in the world would ever be so disrespectful to anyone? </p><p>“Count your blessings, dear,” Jannah sighed. “If he liked you, then you’d have to talk to him.” </p><p>Rey blinked away the embarrassed tears in her eyes. “Yes… Yes, you’re right. And how would I enjoy talking to such a man? As it is, I wouldn’t talk to him for all of Naboo, let alone the miserable half.” Both ladies laughed for a bit. </p><p>“Well, perhaps we should join the others,” Rey murmured.  “So I can show Mr. Solo just how very handsome I can be.” </p><p>Jannah threw back her head and laughed loudly. “Yes, yes. That is the Rachel I know.” </p><p>Rey sighed at the name, “Rey, Jannah. You know I like Rey.” </p><p>“Yes, I daresay I do. But, if no one reminded you it was your name, I think you would forget to even answer when someone called you by it. It is for your own good, I swear it.” </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes and they rose from their seats and strode back to the hall, where the dancing and merriment was continuing just as strongly as it had been when they left half an hour ago. Jannah was almost immediately called away by her mother, and Rey wandered for just a moment until she was called over by her sister. </p><p>Rey was glad to see Rose, but almost frowned at the rest of her party. Rose was standing in a circle conversing with Maz, Mr. Hux, and Mr. Solo. The four of them all moved over to make room for Rey, who felt very unsettled to stand so near Mr. Solo so soon after he basically called her ugly. </p><p>“Your friend Miss Ackie is a most amusing young woman, I think,” Laughed Mr. Hux. </p><p>So it was with ease that Rey joined in the conversation, as they were already speaking of her close friend. “Oh, yes I adore her!” She cried, as passionate about Jannah and compliments towards her as she was about Rose. </p><p>“And a splendid dancer as well,” Mr. Hux carried on. “ I danced a set with her, and she was absolutely wonderful on her feet.” </p><p>Maz clucked her tongue. “It is a shame she’s not more handsome.” </p><p>Every eye in the circle turned towards her, and Rey’s mouth dropped open. “Mama!” She hissed, grabbing her mother's hand. Maz sometimes spoke without filter, and in front of such men, it really would not do, no matter what she thought of them being equal. </p><p>Everyone’s eyes were on Mrs. Kanata, waiting to see if she would continue to insult her daughter's dear friend. “Miss Ackie is quite nice, of course, though nothing remarkable. But, naturally, Rey would never admit that she’s plain. Of course, the beauty of the town is truly my Rose, who is admired by almost everyone I’ve ever met. When she was only 15 she began to receive these most beautiful verses-”</p><p>“Ah, yes I remember those! I wonder who in the world first discovered poetry’s incredible power at driving away love.” Rey interrupted, practically desperate to stop her mother from causing more trouble than she already had. She truly had jumped in at the first possible moment without thought, and her mouth opened without knowing what it would say. Poetry was not dreadful to Rey, but she thought it wasn’t the best way to encourage love in the first place.</p><p>Mr. Solo, from across the circle, opened his mouth to speak, which was truly a bit shocking to Rey. She’d had no hope of making him speak, and suddenly he did. “I thought that poetry was the food of love.” </p><p>Rey swallowed. “Perhaps of true, passionate love. Anything will increase a love like that, but I’m convinced that when it’s any less than that, a poor verse will mangle a love so that it may never continue.” </p><p>“And what, pray tell, do you think encourages love?” Asked Mr. Solo, eyes lidded, voice bored.</p><p>Rey could not help a small smile when she replied, “Dancing. Dancing is always encouraging the most passionate of love, no matter how dreadful one's partner may be.” Maybe Mr. Solo would realize now that she was not just some apparently unhandsome face, but she was also wise, and unlikely to change her mind on anything. The one thing she was most passionate about deciding right now, was that Mr. Benjamin Solo was the most incredibly awful, dreadful man that ever lived. Perhaps you could see the passion in her eyes, for Mr. Solo’s face suddenly paled, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. </p><p>“Yes, dancing is quite lovely,” Rose agreed, taking up the conversation. “ I am always glad to have a great partner.” </p><p>“Agreed,” responded Hux, and his head tilted as the music once again began. “And I believe that is our cue to begin dancing again.” His eyes turned to Rey’s, and he extended a hand to her. “Miss Rey, may I?” </p><p>Rey was very surprised indeed, but after a quick glance at Rose, who nodded at her, she placed her hand in his. “That would be lovely, Mr. Hux, thank you very much.” </p><p>Hux’s hand was firm, and he led her to the floor at a quick pace, as he was obviously giddy to dance again. Rey glazed to her left and was shocked to find that Mr. Solo’s gaze was on her and that it was almost angry. She shivered at the intensity of it, and then looked right back, her chin sharply raised as to show that she was not going to give in to this monster of a man under any circumstances. Rey took her position across from Hux and did not break her graze with Mr. Solo until his eyes strayed from hers. </p><p>She was shocked to see him take the hand of his other companion, the woman, whom Rey had totally forgotten about, and join in on the starting position of the dance. At last, Rey found herself swirling and turning around the room in the most delightful manner. Dancing was her ultimate delight, and for a moment she was very glad to be free of thoughts of Mr. Solo and his rudeness, as she danced with Hux, who was a great dancer. </p><p>Rey’s delight only dulled when the dancers passed on their partners, and Rey suddenly found herself taking the hand of Solo himself. One shockingly large hand gripped her waist, and Rey gritted her teeth. She squeezed the hand she held in her own much harder than she should, oddly delighted to see his wince. His eyes were on fire, and she stared right into them. They danced together for hardly a minute, but their sudden hatred for each other was enough for it to be very intense, and it made it feel like hours. When her hand slipped from his, her silk gloves caught on the calloused palms of his hands. Rey watched him for another moment more and then turned back to her original partner. </p><p>Hux was much easier to dance with, as he smiled and laughed easily, and Rey was a bit disappointed when the dance ended. All those who participated stepped back and clapped and Rey moved to sit, finding herself suddenly very tired. </p><p>This night had been much longer than she expected, and she was delighted when Rose found her, took her hand, and told him it was time to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>By the way, the name of the Kanata's house is Nymeve, after the lake, and the name of the house Huz is letting is called Starkiller.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>